


Operation Get Sanji and Zoro Together

by Heki564



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heki564/pseuds/Heki564
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nami and Robin take the first step of many in their operation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation Get Sanji and Zoro Together

**Author's Note:**

> I hate drabbles. It took me way longer than it should have to write this all because I spent a good five to ten minutes erasing words I would rather have left in. Never again.

Loud crashing and high pitch screaming came from below deck. Looking underneath him, Zoro was almost too afraid to ask. “Is that… Usopp?” Robin vacantly nodded from behind her book and the witch was cackling beside her. “Why?”

Nami replied, “Sanji must have found the artwork.” Receiving a confused look, she added, “Of the two of you in… compromising positions.”

Finally understanding, Zoro headed below deck. “Should we rescue him?” Robin asked, “After all we were the ones to ask for it.”

Nami laughed, “No. The less they know the better. Operation Get Sanji and Zoro Together has just begun!”


End file.
